Holding Out for a Hero
by krissi-chan
Summary: The DX gets held up and they have decided to hold the two hostages inside for ransom. Who are the hostages? Dallas Winston and Sodapop Curtis. SLASH Dally/Soda
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the Outsiders and I never will because, unfortunately, they belong to S.E. Hinton.

Chapter 1

It was a Sunday afternoon in the middle of the summer in Tulsa and it was sweltering hot. Sodapop Curtis wiped his hand across his brow as he stood from under the old Mustang he had been working on. It was too damned hot to be working under some car in the middle of June.

He went inside and stripped off his overshirt, putting him in a greasy tank top and jeans. He was glad that it was air conditioned in the DX, but he wasn't looking forward to going back out and working on the cars. So, deciding to take a break he sat down behind the counter and pulled out a car magazine. It was so boring today. Steve wasn't there to joke around with him because he was taking a personal day to rest up from his dad beating on him pretty bad the previous night.

He looked up as the door to the gas station flew open and in walked Dallas Winston, his secret crush. Great, Dally was going to see him sweaty and covered in grease. His cheeks flushed redder than they already were and he hoped that Dal would think it was just from the heat.

"Hey Sodapop. It's too damned hot outside. How the hell can you stand working on those cars out there in the middle of a heat wave?" Dally asked, sweat beading his brow. He leaned heavily against the counter and looked at the younger Greaser. "You ok, man? You look a little flushed."

"Y-Yeah, I was just out working on the cars a minute ago and you're right, it's hot. I don't think I will be going back out there for a while," said the blond with a glare out the door like he was going to make the heat go away with a single look.

"I know what you mean. You mind if I hang here for a little bit? Steve's at the house trying to fend off Two-Bit and it was getting a little annoying," said the hood with an eye roll.

"As long as I don't catch you putting things in your pockets, you can hang out here as long as you want," he said, but inside he was kicking himself for sounding so eager.

"Thanks, man, I owe you one." Dally sat behind the counter with Soda and accepted the magazine that the younger boy handed him.

The two sat for a few moments in silence and it after about 15 minutes Soda's stomach growled. He sighed remembering that he had skipped lunch. He rolled his eyes when Dally laughed at him. "Shut up. I skipped my lunch break to go work on the cars. I put my food in the back room, would you mind going to get it for me?" He asked Dally, giving him his best puppy dog stare.

Dal rolled his eyes and stood up. "You better share some of the food with me."

Soda grinned when the other boy was gone and felt his stomach doing back flips. He wanted to tell Dally so bad that he liked him, but there's no way that he could do that. Dally was straight as a board and had been with enough women to give proof of his sexuality. Sometimes Soda was surprised that the older Greaser didn't have any kids by now, but then he thought about it and he knew that Dally wasn't that stupid. But he still wasn't going to tell him his feelings. Everyone else knew, Dal was just clueless.

The door to the DX flew open again and Sodapop put on his friendliest smile. "Hey there. What can I help you with?" He asked the three men that came into the gas station. They were all musculer young men, with not an ounce of fat on them. They kind of reminded him of Darry with their build.

"Yeah, we want all of the money you got in that cash register, pretty boy," said one of the men with leering brown eyes. The way he was looking at Soda gave the boy the creeps.

"Excuse me?" he asked, not sure that he was hearing right.

"You heard him, kid. Give us all the money!" yelled another one, obviously the leader. He had a scar under his right eye and was standing with his shoulders back.

"I-I can't do that," Soda said, getting nervous and glancing toward the back room out of the corner of his eye. Where was Dally?

"Oh, I think you will find that you can, grease," said the leader, taking out a gun and pointing it in Soda's face.

'Oh shit..' was all Soda could think.

Author's Note: Ok, please tell me what you think! There will be some slash probably in the next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: So I got some really positive feedback from my readers and I decided to write Chapter 2! So here ya go! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not and never will own the Outsiders because it is owned by S.E. Hinton.

Chapter 2

Soda felt his chest get tight from anxiety as he looked at the barrel of the gun pointed in his face. The man holding it tightened his grip and smirked at the frightened young man.

"Now do what we said and no one is going to get hurt." ordered the burly man.

Damn it, where was Dally? "You guys don't want to do this. I mean, what if the cops show up?"

The man who had been checking Soda out grinned at him. "Then I guess we'll be taking a hostage."

Soda's eyes went wide. 'Oh shit..'

Then, fate decided to be a little crueler to him. "Hey, Soda, I ate some of your- What the hell is going on in here?" demanded Dally coming back into the room at that moment.

The leader growled at Soda. "You knew he was back there! Sent him to call the cops, didn't you?" And then he backhanded the teen, sending him sprawling to the floor.

"Shit, Soda! Don't you fucking touch him!" yelled Dally, only to be punched in the stomach by one of the other guys.

"Dally!" Soda yelled. Then the man with the gun grabbed Soda by his upper arm and yanked him to his feet, looking him dead in the eye. Soda was scared, this man didn't seem like he was in his right state of mind.

"Get the fucking cash register opened now, or," he signaled to his partner nearest to Dally and the man yanked the Greaser up by his hair and held a blade to his throat. "Your friend is going to get a little...cut up."

"No, please.." pleaded Soda, desperately trying to reason with the man.

"Just do what we say, kid, and it will be a lot easier on everyone."

Soda looked at Dally, who met his eyes, and he knew what he had to do. "Fine."

"No, Soda! You don't have to fuckin' listen to them!" yelled Dally before he winced as his hair was yanked back and the blade pressed closer to his throat.

"Good boy." said the leader with a Cheshire smile, ignoring Dally and focusing on the blond teen in his grasp.

Just as Soda was about to open the register, they heard it.

Police sirens..

Author's Note: OK, I know this chapter was a little shorter, but I was excited and I wanted to get to the action ^.^ So, please tell me what you think with nice, kind reviews!


End file.
